Alones
by The Sani
Summary: Grimmjow can't get the Shinigami captain out of his head and is determined to change that one way or the other. Grimmjow x Byakuya taking place after chapter 313. One-sided shounen ai, foul language.


Wiee, back in action with a new fic. And with a pairing that I did not even think of before I, well, just thought about it. Byakuya/Grimmjow just because I found it a bit interesting.

**Takes place after chapter 313, and I do not follow the manga after this; Orihime is rescued and they all, including the captains and their company went back to Soul Society and their own world and now Aizen is planning his attack.**

**Disclaimer: **Me do no own Bleach, sadly, but Kubo Tite is definately better than crack. nod nod

**Warnings: **Foul language (which I usually not use, but because Grimmjow...yes.) Some weird kind of one-sided shounen ai.

**Well, be happy and read and review, I want to know if this is something I should keep writing. :) Cookies awaits you in the end.**

They kept nagging him; it was always he who did the wrong. Yeah, no one else ever got to be scolded. At least, that was what he thought while striding through Las Noches' time-consuming, pale corridors.

"Damn you, Ulquiorra." Another mutter, another complain. There was hardly anything else to fuss about these days, because he did not get the dependability and duties he wished for. Say what you want, but Grimmjow Jeagerjaques did not enjoy sitting quiet doing nothing. Ulquiorra had got that woman to keep an eye on and did not let him near her.

And that bastard Kurosaki Ichigo had retreated back to the real world, thus all fun had escaped for now. Yeah, Grimmjow was having a hard time yet Aizen scolded him. Anyhow that was what the former 5th division captain would do on the meeting in five minutes, he was sure of it.

He had fucked up so hard this time.

First, he had, without permission of course, taken Inoue Orihime from her room to let her reverse Kurosaki's injuries. Second, he had trapped a fellow Espada and disobeyed his orders. Third, he had _lost_ to Kurosaki and now the woman had slipped away from them.

At least he was not dead like Nnoitra. That damn Kurosaki, why the hell had he not killed him?!

Damn. And Ulquiorra had reported to Aizen almost instantaneously. Ulquiorra, the dog with a lack of personality who blindly followed Aizen's instructions.

Grimmjow spat on the floor before he pushed the grand doors open to the assembly room. There they already sat; Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen and all of the remaining Espada. Only Halibel bothered to look at him.

"You're late, Grimmjow", the cool voice of Tousen Kaname got Grimmjow to clutch his fist. He despised that man, while he simply thought that Gin was pitiable. He did not answer but sat down next to Aizen and opposite to Ulquiorra.

"Now when Grimmjow has been kind enough to show up, let the meeting commence", the smile on Aizen Sousuke's face did not reach his eyes. It wasn't even near. But that did not matter to the seven lasting Arrancar. "We lost three comrades during the time the boy Kurosaki and his friends roamed in Hueco Mundo, however I take for granted that you should by now be getting ready for the counterattack from Soul Society. As anyone would expect, they won't sit and wait, even though their response is slow."

"Just send those shitty bastards here and we'll finish them!" laughed Yammy, but he quietened hastily when he saw Aizen's and Ulquiorra's faces. They were not amused.

"_Of course they aren__'t"_, thought Grimmjow as he rested his head on a hand. _"Especially not Ulquiorra, he never finds anything amusing. That boring and stone-faced bastard."_

"Well, albeit I praise your…_audacity_, I advise you to not underestimate our enemy." Aizen still smiled when he looked at Yammy. "After all, you _do_ remember the last captain you met, don't you? And I can assure you, there are foes worthy a good fight." He threw a quick glance at Ichimaru. "Gin, if you may."

"Hai, hai", grinned the man. A thought flashed in Grimmjow's mind and he wondered if Ichimaru had always had a toad mouth when he smiled. Not aware of the Arrancar's thoughts the right hand of Aizen pulled in a visible handspike behind him and a hole appeared in the middle of the table, letting a holographic transmission emerge from it.

"What I now will do is to introduce you to the captains and their lieutenants of Gotei Thirteen." Still silence from the Espada, however their gazes were now all fixed on the transmission. An old man appeared in the air and Grimmjow lazily thought that the man looked like a raisin that at any time would fall apart. The man was so amazingly old-looking that the lieutenant of his actually did not seem more than forty years old, but definitely not less.

"This is Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni-sou-taichou, the first captain in Soul Society and by his side there is Sasakibe Choujirou."

A snort came from the ever not quiet Yammy. Since Nnoitra had deceased he had taken over the 'obligation' of spitting out his remarks.

"He is not to be taken lightly, old Genryuusai." Aizen out his hands together and took a second of observing them before continuing. "This man has a shikai which is equal to the other captains' bankai."

Yammy curled his upper lip and let his teeth be seen while most of the others just narrowed their eyes. Grimmjow was one of them, and his thoughts were most likely quite alike the others too; the old man was suddenly interesting.

"Then, if he's the strongest, do we really have to bother with the other captains?" Maybe Grimmjow was a fool for speaking, but it was in his nature to question things. "I mean, that captain Yammy and the _ex_-sexta Espada, Luppi, encountered could have been defeated…"

"But they did not defeat the juubantai taichou", Aizen calmly interrupted as the image changed to a small woman and a huge, pathetic-looking man.

Gin grinned once again when he saw the holographs. "Oh, an' Soifon-taichou's one of the last persons ye should misjudge, despite her size. I'd like to point out tha' ye should watch out for her Zanpakutou, Suzumebachi. If ye get hit twice in the same place, ye are dead for sure." Always playing the optimistic role in the gang.

"Hmm", the image changed once more and a young blonde appeared before them and Aizen scrutinized him but it was Gin who once again spoke.

"Yare, yare, look at tha' pitiful sight, my own fukutaichou." Two other black clad persons appeared next to Kira Izuru. "An' his friends; Hisagi Shuuhei an' Hinamori Momo. Aizen-sama, what ye did to the poor girl was not kind at all."

Aizen's smile did not falter. "These are strong, but of meagre importance. And here you see the fourth captain, Unohana Retsu, with her lieutenant, Kotetsu was her name, am I not correct? Well, the first we should do is to take out this division since they are the ones responsible of healing. On the other hand, we are superior thanks to Inoue Orihime's power."

Another switch and two men replaced the women. One of them was taller than the other, had red hair, tattoos in his face and a mocking smirk which could have been compared to Grimmjow's, and it made the blue-haired Arrancar grin a bit, just a bit. He had seen the man before.

"I think you remember that Abarai Renji was one of the first two Shinigami who invaded Hueco Mundo together with the Kurosaki boy. He possesses bankai, but still, it is his captain that is the problem…Kuchiki Byakuya, the man who killed Zommari Leroux."

In the Espada, the rokubantai taichou's name was not unheard of, but none of them, save for the deceased Zommari, had in truth seen him, however it was safe to say that Byakuya was getting most of the attention compared his fellow colleagues in the thirteen protection squads.

And Grimmjow hated him. Madly. With gritted teeth he observed the projection of the captain, and even though it was all Byakuya was he drove the sexta Espada crazy. Grimmjow could not stand the similarity between him and Ulquiorra that emitted from the noble born man.

"_Are_, what could be on ye mind, Grimmjow?" snickered the ex-sanbantai taichou from where he was standing. The blue-haired Espada rapidly glared at him, but that did not stop the other. "Is the rokubantai taichou-san tickin' ye off perchance?"

"Shut up", muttered the man but left it there; turning this into a fight would only result in getting his own ass kicked, and there were some around the table that were more than willing to do it. Well, it was not _his_ fault that he had a big, foul mouth and sometimes used it when he should not.

As the projections kept showing the rest of the strength of Soul Society Grimmjow could not push the black-haired Shinigami out of his mind. He did not give a shit that the freak Zommari had reached his demise; he would himself make sure to defeat that Kuchiki-man just for the sole reason that he reminded him of Ulquiorra. What a bastard.

* * *

**Yay hands out cookies Here go you! Well, only three pages in Microsoft Word, but I know what will happen next, so please let me know if you want to keep reading. Thanks :)**


End file.
